The present invention relates generally to devices for conveying containers or bottles by way of at least two wheels having circular recesses arranged in their outer peripheries for receiving the containers, and more particularly to a container conveying device wherein an additional conveyor mechanism is provided to remove containers which are to be inspected or discarded after being conveyed by the wheels.
Container or bottle feeder devices are known including sorting machines which have the specific function of transferring reusable foodstuff containers, which are not flawlessly cleansed, to a shunt conveyor track for recleansing and inspection. The conveyor wheels of such a device cooperate to provide a main path of movement for the containers. As soon as a container, identified as being defective, is to be removed, it is secured by clamping devices associated with one of the conveyor wheels, and carried over a shunt path of container movement. This path of movement is arranged to convey the defective container to a cleansing machine. The region between the conveyor wheels themselves and between the conveyor wheels and the shunt conveyor track whereat the containers are transferred provides considerable difficulties because of differently applied centrifugal forces acting on the containers within these regions. For example, beverage bottles may break and produce considerable downtime in a bottling plant because of bottle fragments or chips becoming jammed in the machinery, or the like.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the above and other drawbacks in the prior art container conveying devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a container conveying device wherein the containers are anchored or otherwise confined to resist centrifugal forces during their passage in the vicinity of conveyor wheels whereat they undergo curvilinear movement, regardless of the direction of their movement, and to support the containers so that they are safely guided through their paths of movement.
In accordance with the present invention, a device for conveying containers comprises at least two conveyor wheels mounted for rotational movement and having circular recesses in their circumferential peripheries for receiving and conveying containers when the wheels are rotated. The wheels are arranged to convey containers over either a main path of movement or a shunt path of movement. A pair of tongue members are pivotally mounted in the vicinity of the wheels, one of the tongue members has a surface conforming with the contour of the containers to engage and confine containers, moving along either of the main or shunt paths, to the recesses, the other tongue member being arranged to engage and confine containers, moving along at least the main path of movement, to the recesses.
In a preferred embodiment, both of the tongue members are arranged on a common shaft, and are urged toward their disengaged positions by spring bias means.
The device of the present invention overcomes the above-mentioned problems. For containers to be transported through the main path of movement, both of the tongue members restrict the containers to this path. One of the members is also arranged to limit movement of containers to be removed within the shunt path of movement. Accordingly, a trouble free transfer of the containers is effected in both path directions.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and specific objects attained by its use, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated and described preferred embodiments of the invention .